Editing
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan wants to stay up to finish editing his new Youtube video, but Phil wants him to go to bed.


Dan sighed as he sat in front of the computer screen, which is what he had been doing for hours now.

It was 2 o'clock in the morning now on a Saturday. Dan had been editing his video since yesterday. It was already late so he had been working extra hard to get it uploaded on his Youtube channel. He felt like he was already letting his subscribers down. He always managed to never get his videos uploaded on time.

Phil yawned as he walked into the lounge. He looked up and frowned when he saw his boyfriend was still up, editing his video. Phil usually liked to go to bed early, unlike Dan, who stayed up extremely late either filming a video, editing a video or just mindlessly browsing on the internet. Dan and Phil usually shared a bed together so it was weird for Phil to be sleeping alone, which is why he had come to check on Dan. Dan hadn't heard him as he had his headphones in. Phil walked over and tapped on Dan's shoulder, chuckling when Dan jumped.

"Phil, what are you doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Dan asked as he took his headphones out.

"I had to get your attention somehow," Phil said, smirking a little bit.

Dan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well, did you want something?" He asked.

"When are you coming to bed? It's past 2 o'clock in the morning now," Phil whined.

"Not until I finish editing this video. It's already late," Dan mumbled. He turned and went back to editing.

"Dan, you really shouldn't stay up late like this. It's not healthy for you," Phil said calmly.

"Phil, we both know that I've been like this ever since I was teenager and discovered the internet. This habit isn't going to change any time soon. I mean, I have to do this. I can't let down my subscribers again," Dan snapped.

"Why are you snapping at me like this? I just care about you," Phil said.

"I get it, okay? I get that you're worried about me but I'll be fine," Dan told him.

Phil sighed in defeat. "If you're not in bed by 5 o'clock, then I'm coming to get you myself," he warned.

"Whatever," Dan mumbled. He put his headphones back in and went back to editing again.

"Dan," Phil whispered. He let out a sigh. He shook his head and then he went back to his bedroom.

It was now around 5 o'clock in the morning. Phil had woken up again and was disappointed when Dan still wasn't beside him, which could only mean that Dan was still editing his new video.

Phil sighed and pushed himself up and stood up from the bed. He walked out of his bedroom and immediately made his way towards the lounge. He raised his eyebrows when he saw that Dan had fallen asleep on the couch, he must have moved from the desk to the couch which Phil thought was adorable. Phil walked over to Dan and gently picked him up. Luckily, he wasn't as heavy as people thought he was. Phil began to carry Dan out of the lounge and carried him all the way to his bedroom. He shut the door gently with his foot.

"Phil?" Dan asked tiredly as his eyes fluttered open. "What's going on?"

"You fell asleep on the couch so I brought you back to my bedroom," Phil told him as he walked over to the bed and gently lay Dan down on his back. "It's 5 o'clock in the morning," he crawled onto the bed.

"I have to finish editing," Dan said as he sat up. He went to stand up but Phil quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on the bed and didn't let go of him. Dan looked over at him. "Phil," he warned.

"Dan, you need to go to bed, that's what you need. You cannot keep doing this to yourself," Phil said calmly.

"I'm going to be fine, Phil," Dan snapped. "God, stop worrying about me,"

"Dan, please," Phil begged as he stared at Dan, not taking his eyes away from him.

Dan looked over at him and took a deep breath. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Dan slowly nodded and sat back down. "Fuck, I'm sorry Phil," he whispered.

"Don't be sorry, okay love?" Phil told him. "We'll talk in the morning but you really need to get some sleep. We have the radio show tomorrow, in case you forgot," he added.

"Fuck! I totally forgot!" Dan groaned and lay down on his back.

Phil chuckled as he looked down at him. "This is why you should listen to your boyfriend,"

"Okay, yeah, whatever…" Dan mumbled. "I admit that I was wrong,"

"Good. Maybe you'll learn to go to bed earlier next time," Phil said.

"Come on. We both know that I won't go to bed earlier next time," Dan said.

Phil laughed and nodded. "Well, at least I tried," he said as he lay down next to Dan.

Dan turned and rested his head against Phil's chest. "it's the thought that counts," he let out a yawn.

"Oh shut up," he said, laughing. He reached over and grabbed the blanket and covered up him and Dan.

"Goodnight," Dan mumbled as his eyes closed shut.

"Goodnight bear," Phil whispered, smiling as he looked down at his boyfriend.


End file.
